


A Sticky Situation

by GaleCrowley



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Ending, Brainwashing, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Kirito's found an unusual succubus boss and decides to take her on by himself. This turns out to be a bad idea.
Kudos: 8





	A Sticky Situation

Kirito peeked his head over the rock and took note of the monster spawn before him.

The monster was a succubus dressed in white, with flowing black hair and fluffy, feathery dark wings. This struck him as odd, as he thought succubi wings were supposed to be dry and leathery, more like bats and other demons, but whatever.

For some reason, he also couldn’t make out her exact level, but she surely wouldn’t be this close to the village where he was staying if she wasn’t supposed to be on par with the local adventurers.

Kirito climbed up the rock and jumped down to where he could see her better. He tried to advance on her, but she had a spell or protection on her. Some force prevented him from swinging his sword and connecting.

_I see,_ Kirito thought. _I must have to activate a cutscene first._

“Hey, you!” Kirito pointed his sword at her. She turned to him and looked at him as if she was a carnival park attraction – mildly amusing to watch, but nothing more. It smarted on his ego as he took pride in being a fierce warrior.

“I challenge you to a duel, demon,” Kirito said.

The succubus put a finger to her chin. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes.”

“Why should I fight you? What’s in it for me?” She looked him up and down. “I’m not sure you’re even the right level to take me on.”

“What? I am too!” Kirito growled, baring his teeth. He couldn't stand such an insult. No one ever questioned his level and got away with it. He was top-level and got his way through the game by hours and hours of mindlessly grinding – er, hard work.

“Tell you what,” the succubus said. “Why don’t we make this worth my while with a little … wager?”

Kirito glared at her suspiciously. “What did you have in mind?”

“Something simple,” she said. “Whichever one of us wins can get a favor from the other, to be named after the matter is settled.”

“Ha. Sounds good to me. You’re on.” Kirito drew both his swords. He dealt with deals like this all the time. It was just part of the nature of the game. But he had never lost one and was certain the punishment couldn’t be that bad, even if he did lose.

“Good,” the succubus said. She spread her wings, getting ready to fight.

Finally, her name and level appeared over her head as she entered a state where Kirito could fight her. It was also a state wherein Kirito realized he’d made a huge blunder. She was twenty whole levels higher than he was, even at his extreme line.

The succubus’ name was  _ Albedo _ , a name he had actually heard before – part of a new content patch update. But she was supposed to be a boss, part of a gauntlet of monsters to fight at the top of an evil overlord’s tower – what was she doing out here in the overworld, right next to a town?

Kirito got over his panic and went to slash at Albedo with both of his swords. She spread her wings and easily avoided the blow by just floating away a few paces. He grimaced and braced himself for her counterattack.

Albedo blew a kiss, and Kirito felt a kiss on his cheek that distracted him. He knew he needed to do something. He needed to focus and not let her distract him, or he’d regret it.

But the kiss gave her all the opening she needed. She pulled down on her white dress, flashing her huge tits at him.

Kirito froze. She’d inflicted a debuff on him. He knew this because he’d seen big tits before, but they never made him halt in place like this, full of lust and desire to reach out and squeeze them -- not even Asuna’s most revealing outfit made him feel this way.

Albedo chuckled. She walked casually towards him, taking her sweet time and taunting him with his coming and inevitable defeat.

Kirito winced, feeling his cock pushing through his underwear as he was made to have an erection. What were Leafa and Lisbeth going to think?

Albedo made a soft coo, wrapping her arms around Kirito’s waist. She kissed him deeply, probing her tongue into his mouth and sucking on his lips. A gurgling noise came as if she was slurping a fluid from his mouth.

Kirito groaned, feeling his erection build and build. To his utter shock, his cock burst through his cloth and armor, letting his puffy erection stand out and proud. He glanced down and saw that his cock was huge. Popular as he was with the ladies, he was not this big – Albedo must have been using magic to artificially enhance his tool.

He moaned, feeling his strength weaken and his arousal strengthen. He needed to fight this. He needed to break free. Who knows what she could do to him if she beat him?

Kirito moaned, and a second wave of arousal coursed through him. His cock was pulsing, throbbing. He could feel the pressure building up inside.

Albedo pressed her lips deeper, and her kiss felt like it was in two places, kissing and sucking on his lips and his on cock at the same time. It was like she was deep-throating him even though her mouth was nowhere near.

_No,_ Kirito thought, _I’ve got to .. fight, I have to – ooh!_

Kirito came, thick came spewing out of his penis and dripping onto the ground, making puddles. It felt so good, too good to cum with her thick lips sucking him off. It was amazing. The pressure, the build-up, the release.

All he wanted was to do it all over again, and again. He wanted her to be her sex doll, her fucktoy, her cum fountain.

_Wait …_ Kirito thought. _Something’s not right._

Albedo broke the kiss, and some of Kirito’s senses came back to him. Despite the fact her lips were nowhere near his cock, a strand of sticky cum dangled from her lip. She continued to cup his cheeks.

“There,” Albedo said. “Didn’t that feel good, my new hubby?”

“Hubby?” Kirito said. “No, I’m … already married.”

“Well, maybe you should have thought of that before messing with a succubus,” Albedo said. “Now, about that favor of mine … I’ve been hearing so many things lately, so many rumors, about this ‘real world’ that Lord Ainz came from. I would very much like to go there myself, and I know you’re one these ‘players’. So you’re going to find a way to unplug from the game and take me to the real world with you, understand?”

Kirito laughed. This woman was crazy if she thought he could do that, even if he wanted to. Not to mention…

“Perhaps you’re forgetting something,” Kirito said. “The deal was, whoever won got a favor from the other, and you haven’t beaten me yet.”

“No?” She pointed a glove finger upward. “Check your health.”

Kirito did, and he was bewildered to see his health was reduced all the way to one. One! One tiny little hit point. Did that orgasm really count as her attack?

It was fine. This was fine. He managed other amazing feats while barely clinging on to life. This wouldn't be any different. He had just had to think of a plan.

He reached for his sword, but Albedo slapped him on the cheek, knocking him onto his bum.

“Now, now, hubby,” Albedo said, “save the rough play for the bedroom!”

Before he knew what hit him, Albedo pounced on Kirito and pinned him, then gave him another kiss on the lips.

He came the minute their lips were in contact, his cock weakly dripping like a faucet someone had left running. And as she drained him of his vitality, so too did she drain his last point of life.

He blacked out, his last thought being a confused mess, torn between thinking he had to think of some way to fight her but also thinking how lovely it would be to keep being a sex doll to this gorgeous woman.

* * *

Kazuto woke up with a start in his SAO capsule-bed. He looked back and forth at the machine, not sure what happened. Albedo beat him. That much he remembered.

_Didn’t she say some weird stuff about coming into the real world?_ Kazuto thought, scratching his head. What a strange thing for a character in the game to say. Sure, he’d been through a few times where things in the game affected reality, but never where something in the game wanted to escape into reality.

Kazuto shrugged. He supposed it would just have to be something he dealt with the next time he logged on and respawned from his last saved point.

“Wait, what was my last save point?” Kazuto asked himself.

He turned and yelped.

A white goo was emerging from the sides of his pod, like an insulant packing or fire extinguisher foam.

“W-what?”

Like any reasonable person caught up in this insane situation, Kazuto’s first instinct was to get out of the pod and get as far away from the white goop as possible. He tried to do exactly that, getting to his feet and leaping off the foot of the bed, but the goo leaped up and grabbed him by the ankle, cutting short his flight. He dropped to the floor and smacked his chin.

“Ow!”

_What’s the matter, hubby?_ Albedo’s voice said in his mind. _Going so soon? Don’t forget, you still owe me a favor, remember?_

“How are you doing this?” Kazuto asked. “You can’t be here! You’re just code!”

_ When you deal with demons, nothing in the world can stop us from seeing a deal through. _

“I don’t owe you a favor! You’re not a person! Therefore, legally speaking, your contract is null once you enter the real world!”

_ I admire your attempts to make an argument, but you’re wrong. You do owe me a favor. That was the deal, remember? _

“Gah!” Kazuto dug his nails into the planks of his floor, but it wasn’t enough to keep the goo from sucking him in further. It lifted him up and laid him out on the bed.

The white glop began to converge and wrapped around his legs, like a macabre bubble bath. He breathed heavily as the stuff continued to smother him.

He looked down at his legs, squinting. Something odd was happening with the goo. Little spots of a flesh-color tone were beginning to appear.

The spots spread out along the goo, and it began to harden and encase his legs like concrete. The stuff solidified into a pair of legs with the bottom half of a long white dress, legs with thick, shapely thighs. It took him only a moment to realize those were Albedo’s legs.

“What are you doing to me!?”

_Taking you as a host,_ Albedo answered. _Like you said, I’m just code … so I’m going to need a little extra help and support if I want to walk around in your real world like a real woman. So, per the terms of our deal, I’m going to use your body to anchor myself in your reality! Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you the entire time I’m using you. And maybe over time, and with a bit of luck, I can strengthen my hold on this reality enough that I no longer need to use your body and I can let you go … not that I will. Having my own little sex doll inside just sounds too romantic!_

“Lady, your idea of romance is seriously messed up,” Kazuto replied.

The Albedo-goop wrapped around his arms now. His eyes widened with fear as the transformation took place, and he was powerless to stop it. His thin, slender masculine arms were engulfed in an alien substance. That substance soon transmuted itself into arms which were just a tad thicker, but still slender in their own way, with long, soft-looking fingers that Kazuto, in spite of himself, wanted to feel caress his face.

Giving in, Kazuto lifted what was a few moments ago his arm and brought the fingers to his cheeks, sighing contentedly as he stroked his cheek with Albedo’s fingers.

Kazuto groaned when a weight formed in the goop sliding around his chest. He watched with a mixture of shock, fear, and more than a little bit of arousal as the goop rose up like mountains forming in real-time, solidifying into Albedo’s impressive, gorgeous cleavage on his chest.

He pushed himself up, feeling how the heavy tits sagged and bounced with his movements. He fondled them, feeling them around. How did Albedo walk around like this? They felt like boulders on his chest. Even if they did feel soft and great to squeeze and squish …

One thing was for sure; Kazuto had a newfound respect for top-heavy women who had to deal with this every day. But damn did they felt good to play with.

So good, he barely noticed until it was too late that the goop rose up around his neck and wrapped around his head from all directions.

Things went dark for him again, but only for a second. When his vision came back to him, he was floating in an empty white space, with nothing around him. Nothing above, nor below. No sky for him to look at, no ground for his feet to stand on.

Also, he was naked.

“What?” Kazuto looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

_Oh, don’t be like that, hubby,_ Albedo told him. _You’re just inside me. It’s no big deal._

“No big deal!?” Kazuto demanded. “You’ve taken over my body and put me in … here?”

_ I just fulfilled the terms of our deal, that’s all. Now just relax and be a good boy while I go have fun with your body. Well … my body. _

“If you think I’m just going to sit here and-”

_ Shh, shh, Kirito. You are Kirito, aren’t you? Shame. I think Kirito is much handsomer. Let’s fix that. _

There was a sparkle around Kazuto’s face, and he felt his body shift to that of his avatar. There wasn’t a huge difference, but it was enough for him to notice.

_ Now, to keep my new hubby happy! _

“What?”

Kirito gasped as a pillar of the white goop that had taken over his body shot out from the wall, forming into a tapering thing that got thinner towards the tip, then attached itself straight to his dick.

“That’s messed up,” Kirito said.

He gasped, wrapping his hands around his chest as the tentacle began pumping his cock with the force of two vacuums at once. His erection built up, and before long he was cumming, spewing his semen into the tunnel Albedo had made for him.

Orgasming felt so good. Albedo’s magic was messing with his head, but he was too smothered in her essence – quite literally – to fight against it. It felt so good to cum, to squirt, to pour all his semen, all his vitality, into her body. Each release felt the weight of the world was being lifted off his shoulders.

All that mattered to him was serving his mistress, serving as Albedo’s sex doll. There was no greater reward. Just a constant barrage of sex, with seemingly nothing asked of him in return except for him to sit back and enjoy his repeating blowjob.

The tunnel kept sucking, making sure he would keep climaxing and keeping his mind focused on the pleasure, and not on all the ways Albedo might be abusing his body in the real world.

Meanwhile, Albedo, now standing in Kazuto’s bedroom, smiled to herself, flexing her wings to make sure they worked in this strange new world.

She sighed and moaned contently, feeling Kirito’s cum filling her up. Of course, what Kirito didn’t know in his addled state was that with each release, Albedo not only grew stronger, feeding off his vitality, but also getting more and more of his memory, learning everything that he knew about his friends.

“Mm … this … Lizbeth seems like a cutie,” Albedo said. “Let’s pay her a visit, shall we, Kirito?” She giggled. Feeling Kirito shoot his wad inside her was all the answer she needed.

* * *

Rika was washing dishes at her home when she heard an odd thing from behind the door.

“Now, Kirito, darling, I’m going to borrow your cock for just a minute, okay?” came from behind the door

“What an incredible strange thing for someone to say,” Rika mused.

The door to her home burst open, and Albedo stepped in with a prideful saunter without so much as knocking, which was incredibly inappropriate.

“Hello there, Lisbeth,” Albedo said, her fangs flashing brilliantly in the light.

Lisbeth took in the sight of Albedo, her dark hair and perfect skin and generous proportions, towering over her. She placed her sponge down. This could get hairy.

“I’m sorry, I think you have me confused,” Rika said. “Lisbeth is my user name. Who are you, anyway?”

“I’m Albedo. I’m going to be your new mistress.”

“Oh.” Rika tried to put on a brave face. “Well … what happened to my old mistress, huh? Where did she go?”

“I just told you, I’m replacing her,” Albedo said, Rika’s bluff failing miserable . “Try to pay attention, will you?”

“I’m sorry, I’m just not sure that my … mistress needs replacing,” Rika said, glancing down at the dishes in the sink.

“Oh, I know change can be scary, but I promise everything will be  _ fine _ ,” Albedo said, approaching Rika.

Rika picked up a plate and threw it at Albedo, then turned to run away.

Albedo easily swatted the plate away with her wing, then took to the air and flew over Rika. She pulled up on her dress, showing a throbbing cock between her thighs, which stiffened up and fire a wad of cum like a bullet from a glock.

The wad hit Rika right in the face, and it seemed to penetrate straight into her brain. Her mind went for a loop, and she dropped to her knees, completely unable to remember what she’d been doing moments prior. She shivered and spasmed, feeling a hard to describe sensation of just feeling … good.

“Your life is so boring here in this ‘real world,’” Albedo said, walking over to Rika. “I can see why you try to escape into video games. Why wouldn’t you? But if you ask me, I’d say that this world is a prison. After all, why else would you be trying to escape it into my world all the time? But I say you’re going about the wrong way.”

Albedo got on her knees and cupped Rika’s chin. She placed a circular mirror down on the ground in front of her.

“It’d be much more interesting, much more exciting, if instead of you going to my world, we brought my world here.”

Albedo made Rika look into the mirror as the air became pixelated and distorted around her. Rika wasn’t sure what was going on. She barely even remembered where she was. But she did notice that part of her was turning purple inside her distorted reflection.

The color spread, inching forward from the hair on one side to the hair on the other. When the air cleared up around her face and she could see clearly again, the reflection looking back at her in the mirror wasn’t Rika, but Lizbeth, her character in the digital world.

“Oh my gosh,” Lizbeth said, brushing her bangs with her fingers, testing to see if they were real. They were. She wasn’t Rika. She was Lizbeth. Albedo had brought Lizbeth into this world.

Lizbeth became excited at this possibility, at first. There was so much that they could do if they brought SAO and its contemporaries, sequels, and rivals into the real world. They could make it such a better place, and, Albedo was right, more exciting. More rich. More fulfilling.

But it could also be more dangerous and used to hurt, too. As evidenced by the succubus in the room that Lizbeth had forgotten to deal with while she was distracted being awed at her transformation.

She thought, being that she was her character now, she had access to skills, abilities, and weapons that could help her deal with Albedo, so she got up and reached behind her back for whatever she might have brought with her there. But it wasn’t enough.

Albedo fired her cock, again splatting a wad of semen straight into Lizbeth’s ear. Lizbeth moaned and fell onto her side as the semen crept into her brain and soaked her mind.

She went from zero to sixty, abruptly on the verge of orgasming just from a little tiny drop spilled inside her. But that was the power inherent to a strong succubus like Albedo.

Lisbeth moaned and came, cum spilling out of her slit onto the floor through the bottom of her dress. Albedo’s cum messed with her brain and memories, making her think untrue things and ‘remember’ things that had never happened. Like that she was Albedo’s obedient, horny slut of a maid. Not only that, but she had always been Albedo’s maid, a devoted and dedicated servant, determined to please her mistress in any way possible, at any cost, where it was a simple round of mutual cunnilingus or going out and murdering someone.

Lisbeth got to her knees, cum rolling down from her ear to her cheek. She bowed her head. “How may I serve you, my mistress?”

“Come on,” Albedo grabbed her by the shoulder and hoisted Lisbeth up to her feet. “We’ve got a lot of work to do to finish ‘importing’ my world into yours.” She giggled. “Oh, I’m sorry. Our world into this one.”

Albedo placed her hand on Lisbeth’s back as she walked her out of the house. On their way down the steps, Albedo grabbed at Lisbeth’s ass, and Lisbeth let out a delighted squeak that her mistress valued her enough to treat her in such a devaluing way. She couldn’t wait for them to pull the rest of SAO out from its container and add a splash of coloring into the dreary real world.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover smut is something I want to do more of. While I'm not that invested into either of these series, when I came up with the idea for Albedo turn into white goop and take over Kirito's real world body, I quite liked the idea. So this little fic was born!


End file.
